La vie en rose
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Cinco años después de la batalla de Hogwarts, la vida de Draco y Hermione ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Ella es ahora una exitosa especialista en leyes mientras él se ha convertido en un paria de la sociedad. Una misión, una ley experimento y un espacio para la redención. Este es mi regalo para LadyChocolateLover, de la Agenda del Señor Tenebroso. [Dramione Post-Hogwarts].


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en **La Agenda de Señor Tenebroso** del foro **El Mapa del Montífago** y es mi regalo para **LadyChocolateLove r **por su cumpleaños.

 **Lady** : Espero haber captado aunque sea un poco de la esencia de tu petición y sobre todo, deseo que disfrutes enormemente de tu cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible. Mi regalo se irá subiendo poco a poco (dado que tengo más historias por actualizar... ahhhh! Me he convertido en una procastinadora de primera!) y creo firmemente que tendrá capítulos un poco más extensos (quería que recibieras tu regalo hoy mismo) Sin más que decir... Un abrazo y Happy Birthday to you!

* * *

 **LA VIE EN ROSE**

 **Capítulo I.**

Pasaban de las siete de la noche y Hermione aún estaba clavada en su escritorio, sin más compañía que la de un café bien cargado y dos bollos de canela.

Ya había olvidado las incontables veces en que aquel aperitivo había hecho las veces de una comida y aún peor, ya no recordaba exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que tomara un alimento decente. Desde que recibiera su cargo como subdirectora de una de las subdivisiones del departamento de leyes mágicas —la de crímenes mágicos, para ser exactos—, demasiadas cosas habían sufrido cambios en su vida.

Filas interminables de procesos se apilaban a cada lado de su enorme escritorio, igual que las últimas ediciones de códigos y leyes mágicas actualizadas, que no dejaba de consultar cada vez que debía llevar un caso, a pesar de que prácticamente se podía decir que las conocía todas de memoria.

A pesar de ello, Hermione no se quejaba en lo absoluto de su vida.

Amaba su trabajo y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para conservar algunos detalles de su yo de siempre —como el amor por la lectura y su pijama de gatitos rosa que mantenía debajo de la almohada—, pero aún así se encontraba tan absorbida por sus ocupaciones que ya prácticamente no tenía tiempo para sí misma.

Y eso, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le molestaba sobremanera.

 _¿Cuándo se había convertido en una adicta al trabajo?_

Empezaba a darle la razón a aquellos que le decían constantemente que estaba malpasándose con su salud y a pesar de que Hermione era una chica responsable también era muy lógica y desde la última plática que había tenido con Molly Weasley, se había dado cuenta de que en serio estaba excediéndose.

Pero las vacaciones no eran en realidad una opción. Estaba en medio de algo importante y no podía abandonarlo.

Este era su momento y ella podía sentirlo igual que el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo tras varios días de trabajo extra.

Los ojos empezaban a pesarle y su cuello parecía cargar más de una tonelada sobre sí, por lo cual, viendo que ya era más que justo que se marchara a su departamento, apartó los papeles de la nueva ley en estudio al tiempo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla ergonómica y masajeó suavemente las cuencas de sus ojos antes de enderezarse, tomar su café —contenido en la colorida taza de cerámica que su ahijado Teddy Lupin le había regalado en su cumpleaños— y darle el primer mordisco a uno de los bollos.

Al parecer por esa noche la ley de reinserción de exmortífagos a la sociedad mágica debía esperar un poco más, pues la subdirectora de la subdivisión de crímenes mágicos estaba exhausta.

Exhausta y hambrienta.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que Draco Malfoy, pisara tierras inglesas.

Luego de terminar la guerra y al haber obtenido la absolución por sus delitos —gracias a haber sido menor de edad en aquel tiempo y a la intercesión del trio dorado, lamentablemente para él—, y justo después de la condena de su padre al beso del dementor, él y su madre decidieron que lo mejor era alejarse de allí e intentar recoger los pedazos de su vida, lejos de todos aquellos que estaban interesados en presenciar la caída de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

Para nadie era un secreto que el apellido Malfoy que en épocas pasadas inspiraba respeto, ahora era sinónimo de burla y desprecio y eso era algo que Narcissa Malfoy no había podido soportar, al punto que se había convertido en una mujer solitaria y taciturna que no era más que una sombra de un glorioso pero efímero pasado.

De la mujer de abolengo y dama de la alta sociedad mágica, no quedaban más que vestigios y aún cuando Draco deseaba evitar no mostrarse débil ante otros, había tenido que tomar la decisión de huir de Londres —igual que un cobarde— y todo por el bien de su madre.

De cualquier forma París no era malo.

Atrás habían quedado sus amigos de colegio, las grandes recepciones con gente adinerada que se dedicaba a hablar de inversiones y cuentas de banco, los gustos excéntricos a los que su padre lo había acostumbrado e incluso, el compromiso pactado con Astoria la hija menor de los Greengrass.

Si la guerra nunca hubiera existido.

Si Voldemort jamás hubiese sido devuelto a la vida y las clases sociales del mundo mágico se hubieran mantenido como de costumbre, tal vez en este momento Draco sería un alquimista, dueño de una de las fortunas más grandes de todos los tiempos y tendría a su lado a una intachable, hermosa y nueva señora Malfoy.

Pero todo había ocurrido de una manera distinta a como se había planeado y ahora estaba lejos de ser siquiera un remedo de lo que él personalmente había imaginado para sí. Porque era un hecho que a pesar de los planes y las obligaciones, de la imposición y la carga de su apellido, los deseos más profundos de su ser jamás habían sido escrutados totalmente por nadie.

Ni siquiera por él mismo.

La guerra había establecido un antes y un después en su vida. Lo había ayudado a madurar y a crecer. Le había enseñado a perdonar y de cierta manera a darle valor a las cosas hasta el punto que podía decir que pesar de no haberse convertido en un santo como Potter, del Draco Malfoy que había sido en Hogwarts, no quedaba ni una pequeña sombra.

No obstante, era difícil olvidar algunas cosas.

De vez en cuando rememoraba aquellos momentos en los cuales había podido vivir tranquilo. Aquellos instantes en los que lo único que le preocupaba era jugar bien al quidditch o tener los mejores lugares en todos los eventos importantes. A veces incluso extrañaba a los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle que andaban tras de él todo el tiempo como si le cuidaran la espalda, a Pansy Parkinson su amiga de infancia, al trio de plata —como solían llamarlos a él, a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini— e incluso, muy de vez en cuando recordaba los ojos de la única chica que había logrado llamar su atención en el tiempo en que aún podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Pero ya nada de eso existía y no había hablado con ninguno desde entonces.

Ahora estaba lejos e incluso —por imposible que pareciera—, se había habituado a vivir entre muggles.

Allí en su nuevo hogar, la gente no se dedicaba a señalarlos como delincuentes a él y a su madre y mucho menos a tratarlos de una manera grosera. Las personas eran amables con ellos y trataban de incluirlos aún cuando ellos fueran quienes a veces se negaran. Además, a pesar de haber perdido su antigua gloria y con ella parte de su dinero, los Malfoy todavía tenían lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por el resto de sus vidas.

Un pequeño consuelo ante tanta tribulación pero Draco llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que el dinero no compraba la felicidad.

—¿Quieres que salgamos un rato, madre? —el rubio se puso tras el sillón donde estaba sentada Narcissa y colocó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la mujer que estaban más delgados que de costumbre—, he oído que han abierto un nuevo museo de historia y considero que será bueno para ti el que te distraigas un poco.

—Tengo una fuerte jaqueca querido —contestó ella sin moverse y con sus ojos clavados en la vista desde el ventanal—, creo que me quedaré en casa y me recostaré —apretó una de las manos sobre sus hombros—, ve tú y diviértete.

Draco y Narcissa Malfoy vivían en la _Rue Sant Vincent de Montmartre_ , una pintoresca calle parisina que les había ofrecido algo de tranquilidad. Todavía conservaban su magia y las costumbres más representativas de su familia pero llevaban una vida como personas normales —o al menos, eso intentaban—. Si algo les había enseñado la guerra era que los prejuicios sólo llevaban a la gente a cometer errores, que en algunos casos —como en el de su padre, particularmente—, podían significar cavar su propia tumba.

—Creo que también me quedaré en casa —le dijo al fin y haciéndose un lugar a su lado, la albergó entre sus brazos para sobrevivir juntos a los suspiros y sollozos de una viuda destrozada.

* * *

—¿Está hablando en serio? —Hermione parecía perpleja mientras Frank Leach —el director de la subdivisión de crímenes mágicos y su jefe—, serenamente revisaba algunos pendientes.

Leach solía enfrascarse en sus papeles justo en aquellas ocasiones en que quería transmitirle lo que para ella de seguro sería una mala noticia.

Hermione esperaba sinceramente no tener razón.

—¿Pero no debería implementarse específicamente con los que aún residen en Inglaterra? —dijo permaneciendo aún de pie a pesar de que sus tacones nuevos habían empezado a causarle molestias— las familias Nott y Greengrass por ejemplo, aún están establecidas en Londres. Eso sería lógico.

—Pero no incluyente Hermione y eso es lo que buscamos no lo olvides —el hombre continuó sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

—¿Pero y al resto, dónde vamos a conseguirlos?

—¿Olvidas que tenemos al mejor equipo de búsqueda del mundo mágico?

—Claro que no señor —contestó con impaciencia. En realidad si lo sabía pero el que su jefe trajera el asunto a colación, sólo le decía que vendría algo peor.

Para ella por lo menos.

—De cualquier manera Hermione, es imperativo involucrar a _todas_ las familias —le dijo con aquella voz que sugería que el tema estaba zanjado— y cuando digo todas hablo de absolutamente todas. Te recuerdo que el Wizengamot absolvió a algunas familias y a sus hijos por ser menores de edad pero ellos han continuado bajo estricto seguimiento ¿Te incomoda acaso tener que tratar con ellos? Tengo entendido que incluso algunos de los chicos, fueron a Hogwarts contigo.

—Así es y quiero que sepa que no me incomoda en lo absoluto pero de cualquier manera —titubeó—, ¿Cómo podríamos conseguir a todos los exmortífagos? Se sabe que hay algunos que ya no residen en Inglaterra y buscarlos podría llevarnos meses —. Replicó.

—Mi querida Hermione —Leach levantó por fin la mirada hacia la chica—, sabemos el paradero de todos y cada uno de los personajes de la lista de exseguidores del mal y es nuestro deber juntarlos a todos. Las órdenes del Ministro de Magia son claras y si queremos que esto funcione, todos tendremos que cooperar.

—¿Está diciéndome que emprenderemos literalmente una búsqueda?

—Algo así —contestó Leach, poniendo sus ojos de nuevo en los papeles sobre su escritorio—, el ministro ha encomendado esta misión especial a lo mejor que tenemos a nuestro servicio. Ginevra Weasley por ejemplo, viajará a las Bahamas a traer de vuelta a Mirena Zabini y a su hijo.

La castaña reflexionó sobre lo mucho que la vida daba vueltas.

En Hogwarts sólo hubo una persona con la cual Ginny tuvo roces continuos y ese fue precisamente Blaise Zabini

Si esa había sido la suerte de su amiga, no quería imaginar la suya propia.

—Bueno, siendo así... —contestó al fin la chica, disponiéndose a marcharse.

—Incluso tú tienes una asignación importante —se apresuró a decir Leach.

—¿Yo?

Hermione estaba segura de que la misión de búsqueda sería encomendada a los aurores únicamente y por un momento estuvo pensando en las asignaciones de Harry y Ron, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que a ella —una especialista en leyes—, la hubieran considerado para tal empresa.

Era cierto que había luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts pero lo suyo no era la defensa.

—¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

—No, claro que no —contestó insegura—, pero ¿Está seguro de que debería ser yo quien lo lleve a cabo?

—Digamos que es un caso especial que irá mejor si está en tus manos —afirmó el hombre y Hermione se preocupó seriamente. Al parecer, era algo bastante serio.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Tú mi querida Hermione, viajarás a París.


End file.
